Season 1, Part 1 - The adventure begins
Action When Tom wants to bury his goldfish, he finds under the tree a small box with an old postcard and the message, he should find in eight years at the hotel 13 the concealed room 13. Thus comes along Tom on the way to work there. When he hits on Anna who wants a holiday's job also at the hotel 13, it broadcasts between the both. Tom searches the room 13, however, the room is not to be found. Shortly after Victoria, the daughter of a hotel critic, at the hotel comes. Jack, the son of the hotel boss cannot suffer Tom and Anna and wants that they disappear from the hotel again. Besides, he pursues together with his father own aims. Later the mother of Victoria, Mrs. Lippstein comes to the hotel. She notes only now as spoiltly her daughter she is and condemns in addition also at the hotel to work. The Anna's best friend Liv has arrived to support Anna. Tom looks in Mr. Leopold office for a plan of the hotel. He supposes him under the desk in a safe. Mr. Leopold would have caught him nearly red-handed. Anna can bail out Tom, however, now she wants to know what he has made there. You tell Tom about the order, however, Anna does not believe him. Spoilt Victoria tries everything are fired, but Flo, the apprentice cook who has fallen in love with them repairs all her deliberate mistakes. However, he cannot impress with it Victoria. Finally, with the help of Flo Tom and Anna come to the plan of the hotel, the room 13 is on it also. Now also finds out Liv from the thing and takes part in the search. They find out that the room something deals with the Jukebox and split themselves. Anna has wrapped the Jukebox, so that nobody hears if she plays, Tom more exactly looks the picture, and Liv observes hall and really than Anna allows to play the Jukebox the room 13 appears. Tom and Liv stand exact before it. However, the joy is only from short duration, because the door is concluded and at the end of the song room 13 also disappears again. They need the room key, however because this does not exist, they need the general key of distrustful Mr. Leopold who does not part with this, however. Generally Mr. Leopold often behaves rather strangely. Moreover, he receives always mysterious packages. Jack and Victoria have a new underhand plan again. They have stolen the last package from Mr. Leopold office and have put on Tom's desk and state, he would have pinched it. Of course Tom has also opened it and has found in the package a clock. However, exactly at the moment Mr. Leopold comes in. For him there is only a possibility: Notice for Tom! But then helps Flo, because he knew that Jack has stolen the package. now Jack must also work as a Ferienjobber. Nevertheless, by chance Anna gets the general key. Tom makes off an impression and makes a duplicate. It does not function, because the castle was exchanged in the meantime. However, with the help of Mrs. Hennings they find the right key to room 13. Finally, they are able purely. The room is furnished with old inventory. There is a grandfather clock which goes backward. They notice the Jukebox only in an outlet the room to prelight that brings. Tom, Anna and Liv pursue the management which leads to the wall lamp before room 13. There they find a coin throw-in, they throw in the coin of room 13, the room 13 appears and with Livs help they can discover behind the grandfather clock in the room 13 an other(farther) space with a gigantic machine. The famous star Brandon Goodman moves in the hotel around a scene there for his film to turn, but he has no rest before Liv and Victoria. Tom stains the wall. To paint over them, he hangs a tarpaulin there and oils the lift to room 13. Now nobody sees and hears if them in the room 13 going. In the room Anna and Tom are surprised, because in the machine a door has appeared. In the machine is a rabbit whom they call Gismo. Victoria is still sour with Jack. Liv gets the role with Brandon, however, with her date with him she falls in love with him and when she finds out that Brandon has practiced only one role and is not in love in her, she is destroyed on the ground. Finally, Victoria gets the role thanks to Flo. By mistake Liv gets going the machine and suddenly Gismo has disappeared. Jack becomes more and more distrustful, because he seen hatt like Tom, Anna and Liv disappear behind the tarpaulin. Sometimes they begin another the machine with a built-in camera to find out what is able to do the machine. As himself the door opens Gismo is there again, with a slip of paper around the neck. Professor Magellan would want a newspaper, but there is a problem, they are not able because of every message again in the room. They decide to go themselves to the machine. However, when they get out again the whole equipment has changed. They find out that they have landed in 1927. The machine is a time machine. They also see Paul and Robert, the forefathers of Jack and Richard. Tom and Anna must save Liv which has hidden in a box with fishing and was kidnapped by mistake. Flo still thinks that he has spirited away Tom, Anna and Liv, but Vincent says him that it no magic would give. Anna, Tom and Liv return again. Robert talks with Magellan, because he has to travel before in 2013. Flo still looks desperately for Lucas who has turned upside down meanwhile already the whole hotel. Lukas is very glad that he means Flo so much. Actually, everybody would have to work, because at the hotel there rules rush. Victoria asks Jack the other to give a holiday. As Anna, Liv and Tom at the hotel are not Jack uses shamelessly and searches the rooms of the other. He finds the old postcard of Magellan with Tom. Richard is shocked as him finds out that he has looked at the wrong place. He observes Tom all the time, because Richard is sure that they have not found the room yet. Jack becomes the boss and Victoria again is also impressed again by him. Tom tries to approach more and more Anna and even wanted to kiss her. Liv has become the muse for a very famous and also longest late musician in the past. Tom wants to confess Anna absolutely his love and you the dear tree show in he „T + A“ for Tom + Anna has scratched. However, something strange has happened, the dear tree is away, because Liv has made a mistake in the past unconsciously. Victoria would absolutely like to become Jack and Flo Freunde and she requires even Jack, Flo to the golf invites. Liv has fallen in love with a boy from the past. Richard questions Tom, Anna and Liv and confronts them with the postcard. Tom makes one mistakes decide as him does not maintain he the card, however, knows he spoke of the year of the card and now Richard is certainly they know something about the room and even more than his father Paul. He decides he and his son Jack to them preempt and become rich. Tom tries to approach Anna over and over again. He has organised even a picnic, however, with Anna the main topic of conversation is always Liv. Lenny snaps one because of the restaurant critic. He tries all lusciousness, however, them do not arrive safely very much. With the help of Victoria and Flo he gets to persuade it, nevertheless, still the critic with his classical kitchen. Liv Only and without permission in the past has travelled around her swarm again to hit makes a discovery. She sees Magellan which emphasises a small box in a hiding place behind the books. She is certainly it must concern this small box Tom should look. She returns, gets the machine and wants to Tom and Anna. However, Jack detains her. Liv drops the coin of room 13 and Jack she decreases from her. Category:Season